


A Promessa

by RakBlack



Category: ONER (Band), cpop
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakBlack/pseuds/RakBlack
Summary: E se, em pleno Halloween, você fosse parado por uma vidente que dissesse que sua alma procura por alguém há várias vidas?
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, YueYang - Relationship





	A Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> História surgida de um surto de inspiração em pleno Halloween kkkkkkkkk  
> Nada muito elaborado, mas achei até fofinha ^^  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura *-*

Halloween.

Um dia onde todos estão autorizados a assustar as pessoas ao redor, enquanto usam fantasias medonhas.

Mu Ziyang odiava o Halloween. Era de conhecimento geral seu medo de fantasmas, monstros e qualquer outra coisa que tivesse mínima relação com aquela data.

Então por que estava em um parque de diversões naquele dia? Por que estava até mesmo fantasiado em meio a tanta gente que pareciam saídas dos filmes de terror que Ling Chao gostava tanto de atormentá-lo para assistir?

\- Porque pareceu uma coisa legal de fazer no Halloween - YueYue repetiu aquilo pela quinta vez desde que pisaram ali. - E os nossos fãs merecem vídeos legais, então faz um sacrifício, vai? Nenhuma dessas coisas aqui é real.

Sim, o grupo estava junto ali e Mu Ziyang tinha que agradecer por ter tanta gente a ponto de fazê-lo ter que se segurar no líder. Daquela forma pareceria que estava apenas tentando não se perder e não que praticamente o usava como um bote salva vidas.

Ling Chao estava mais à frente. A ideia tinha sido dele, obviamente. O garoto podia estar crescendo, mas continuava com algumas atitudes de criança encrenqueira e YueYue insistia em apoiar. Mu Ziyang daria uns bons tapas nele quando tivesse oportunidade.

\- Você podia parar de resmungar e aproveitar o passeio, né? Depois eu que sou o velho. - YueYue tentou deixar o ambiente mais leve, mas não pareceu dar tanto resultado. - Ling Chao também tá morrendo de medo, se isso te faz se sentir um pouco vingado.

Fazia, mas Mu Ziyang rolou os olhos em sinal de desdém e murmurou que o mais novo ainda apanharia dele.

Eles continuaram andando até uma área separada para a sessão de fotos que fariam, e que estava livre de pessoas. Não demorou para que a equipe os alcançasse e pedisse para que YueYue tirasse suas fotos individuais primeiro.

Ele sempre demorava mais do que os outros dois.

Ling Chao se aproximou de Mu Ziyang e sorriu de forma matreira. Ele estava em uma distância perigosa e poderia levar um tapa a qualquer momento, mas acreditava que estaria a salvo sob o olhar de tantas pessoas ao redor da área demarcada.

\- Eu acho que você gostou bastante do lugar que escolheram pras fotos, né? - a voz, carregada de brincadeira, mostrava que ele estava aprontando alguma.

Ling Chao era o único que sabia que YueYue tinha sentimentos muito mais do que fraternais por Mu Ziyang. Tinha prometido que nunca diria nada, mas acreditava que o amigo podia sentir o mesmo pelo líder, e como YueYue parecia não querer tomar uma atitude, ele armava algumas situações para tentar juntá-los.

Ele achava engraçado ver o quanto Mu Ziyang era propenso a se agarrar em YueYue quando se sentia em perigo. 

\- Eu vou me mudar pro seu quarto até eu parar de ter pesadelos. Você vai precisar pegar água de madrugada pra mim, e ir comigo até o banheiro se eu acordar de noite, e...

\- Meu jovem, sua alma é tão velha. Uma alma que segue sua alma gêmea por vidas. Uma alma que passou por muita coisa, mas não desiste do verdadeiro amor. - Mu Ziyang foi interrompido por uma senhora que atravessara todas as demarcações para se aproximar dele. Se assustou, em um medo bobo, já que a mulher estava vestida como cigana e fazia com que ele se lembrasse de bruxas de filmes. 

\- Senhora, acho que é melhor... - ele começou a falar, dando um passo pra trás, mas Ling Chao se intrometeu.

\- A alma velha tá ali tirando fotos, vovó. - ele ria enquanto apontava pra YueYue, mas a conversa não se estendeu, uma vez que a segurança apareceu rapidamente para tirar a mulher dali. Ela pediu desculpas por atrapalhar e se retirou lentamente, ainda olhando para Mu Ziyang.

\- Me diz que isso foi outra pegadinha sua.

\- Não, mas foi muito engraçado.

Eles voltaram a atenção para o que tinham que fazer, mas Mu Ziyang não conseguiu tirar as palavras daquela senhora de sua cabeça.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Qual o problema? - eles fizeram uma pausa para comer e YueYue estava realmente curioso com o fato de Mu Ziyang estar tão silencioso. Nem tinha se agarrado ao seu braço no caminho até a praça de alimentação do parque, e aquilo o fez pensar se algo tinha acontecido no tempo em que estava longe.

\- Ele tá assim porque a vovó que atrapalhou as fotos disse que a alma dele é velha. - Ling Chao também olhava Mu Ziyang com preocupação. Sua ideia de brincar com o amigo não incluía deixá-lo chateado com qualquer coisa.

\- Que vovó? - YueYue olhou ao redor, como se a senhora pudesse estar por perto. - Alma velha? Que mulher sem noção! Não acredita nessas coisas de vidência porque é tudo mentira. 

Mu Ziyang sorriu ao sentir a mão de YueYue tocar a sua com carinho em cima da mesa e concordou. Não deixaria uma mulher aleatória acabar com sua noite.

Não que a noite estivesse a melhor, no meio daquele lugar assustador, mas tentava pensar positivamente. 

Eles terminaram de comer e voltaram para o espaço de fotos. Gravaram um diary e quando o parque começa a dar indícios de finalizar as atividades, passaram a andar em direção à saída.

Mas, no meio do caminho, Mu Ziyang desviou em direção para uma barraquinha de adivinhação e acabou arrastando Ling Chao e YueYue com ele.

Na porta da estava a senhora que havia dito aquelas palavras que o deixaram tão confuso e ela sorriu ao tê-lo se curvando para falar com ela. 

\- Vejo que ficou curioso sobre o que eu disse, meu jovem. Entre, mas deixe seus amigos aqui fora. - mesmo que ansioso por ter que fazer aquilo sozinho, Mu Ziyang acabou se deixando levar pela curiosidade e passou pelos panos que cobriam a frente da tenda. A mulher o seguiu e o impediu de sentar-se na poltrona em frente à mesa de leitura de tarot. - O que tenho a dizer para você não veio das cartas, meu jovem, mas da sua alma.

\- Sim, a senhora disse que minha alma é velha. 

\- Perdoe essa pobre senhora, que usou uma palavra errada. Sua alma é antiga. Passou por diversas vidas e vai continuar passando até encontrar a pessoa que tanto procura. É solitária e busca pela alma gêmea, e nunca a encontra. Mas acho que posso ajudá-lo. - ela caminhou até o canto da sala e tirou de lá um pequeno caderno de anotações. Tirou dele uma folha e entregou nas mãos de Mu Ziyang, a amassando um pouco no processo. - Quando você e sua alma gêmea se separaram nesse mundo, fizeram essa promessa. Se achar quem puder repetir essas palavras com sua totalidade, saberá que achou a pessoa certa. Ah, e saiba que ele está mais próximo do que você imagina. Apenas seja mais atento e não se arrependerá.

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, a mulher entrou por outro emaranhado de tecido e deixou Mu Ziyang sozinho. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias seguintes ao encontro com a "bruxa" (como Ling Chao passara a chamar a mulher) não pareciam muito diferente da rotina normal do ONER. Fotos, apresentações, ensaios, gravações... 

Parecia que nada tinha mudado. 

Parecia.

Mas Mu Ziyang não conseguia ignorar que sua perspectiva tinha mudado. Ele se sentia diferente, como se não pudesse ignorar o fato de que sua alma estava em busca de outra pessoa.

Não parecia justo condenar ele e sua alma gêmea a mais vidas de desencontros se ele podia apenas ser mais atento e tentar encontrar a pessoa que o completava. 

YueYue e Ling Chao não pareciam concordar muito. Achavam que era tudo armação da bruxa, tentando ganhar fama em cima de Mu Ziyang. Por esse motivo ele passou a fingir que não se importava também.

Passou a fingir que tinha esquecido as palavras que estavam no papel, guardado a sete chaves. 

Sua atenção, no entanto, estava mais aguçada que nunca. As brincadeiras com Ling Chao, os cuidados de Bowen com ele, e até mesmo os staffs da empresa estavam sendo observados em suas atitudes e palavras. Mas ninguém parecia mexer com seu coração da forma que acreditava que uma alma gêmea o faria.

Por outro lado existia YueYue. O líder, que até então era apenas um irmão mais velho para si, passara a ser visto com outro olhar. O cuidado, os sorrisos, os toques, os olhares. Em poucos dias realmente prestando atenção, Mu Ziyang passou a desejar, mais do que nunca, que YueYue pudesse dizer as palavras que estavam naquele pedaço de papel que lhe fora entregue.

Ele desejava que YueYue fosse sua alma gêmea. Mesmo que soubesse que aquilo era impossível.

YueYue não gostava de garotos.

\- Ei, preciso da sua opinião. – Mu Ziyang teve a atenção chamada e viu YueYue sentar ao seu lado. Seus ombros encostaram levemente e seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas o mais velho não pareceu perceber. – Eu acordei com isso na minha cabeça e acho que pode ser um bom começo para uma letra de música. – Uma folha foi entregue em suas mãos com quatro frases escritas em inglês. Não era muito bom na língua estrangeira, então ficou feliz que a tradução estivesse logo abaixo. – Eu só não sei se é muito exagerado ou se... O que foi? – YueYue se assustou ao ver que Mu Ziyang estava tão chocado com as palavras em sua frente. Os olhos arregalados e os lábios grossos entreabertos, a respiração irregular e o leve tremor na mão alheia deixaram-no realmente preocupado. – Fala comigo. – sua mão tocou a de Mu Ziyang com delicadeza, trazendo-o para a realidade.

\- Não pode ser verdade. – ele balançou a cabeça e tentou levantar, atordoado com o que aquilo significava para si, mas YueYue o impediu de sair, segurando seu pulso.

\- O que não pode...

\- Você não pode ser minha alma gêmea! Isso tá errado!

O coração de YueYue falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele sabia da tal promessa que a velha dissera para Mu Ziyang, mas como não foi permitido de ver as frases exatas, acabou ignorando. E pela reação do outro, era óbvio que as palavras que não saíam de sua cabeça desde aquela manhã eram a da tal promessa.

E parecia que Mu Ziyang não estava nem um pouco feliz de que ele fosse sua alma gêmea.

Aquilo destruía o coração de YueYue, que escondia seus sentimentos justamente por saber que nunca seria correspondido. Sabia que Mu Ziyang era gay, mas aquilo não significava que se encaixava no tipo de caras por quem ele poderia sentir atração, não é?

\- ...você é hétero. – enquanto YueYue se lamentava mentalmente de um lado, Mu Ziyang resmungava mais audivelmente. Contudo, aquela frase fez com que o mais velho voltasse sua atenção para o presente e percebesse que ambos estavam ajoelhados um de frente para o outro, o papel esquecido em algum lugar do chão, e as mãos unidas, como se inconscientemente quisessem impedir que o outro saísse dali.

\- O que? – YueYue perguntou e chamou a atenção de Mu Ziyang, que engoliu seco e desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto que não fosse o rosto alheio.

\- Que você é hétero e não daria certo, então... Então a gente vai precisar voltar em outra vida. – ele falou aquilo tão baixo que, se a sala não estivesse tão silenciosa, YueYue duvidaria que pudesse ouvir, mesmo estando bem próximos.

\- E quem disse que eu sou hétero?

\- Não é? – Mu Ziyang encarou YueYue pela primeira vez, pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado, em sinal de confusão.

\- Não.

\- Mas isso não significa que goste de mim desse jeito, ou que acredite nessa história de alma gêmea.

\- Eu gosto de você. – a frase que se recusou tanto em dizer desde que o conhecera escorregou de seus lábios com muita facilidade e pareceu tirar um peso enorme de seus ombros. – Eu gosto desde que olhou pra mim pela primeira vez. Mas não quero que se sinta obrigado a me corresponder, seja por essa história boba ou por medo de me magoar.

Mu Ziyang negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria abertamente. Talvez se descobrisse aquilo antes, quando não via YueYue de forma diferente, ele se sentisse apenas mal e se afastasse, mas as coisas tinham mudado.

\- Eu gosto de você também. – falou quando conseguiu sentir a voz mais firme. – Não gostava, não desse jeito, mas eu passei a prestar atenção e descobri que não seria realmente feliz se você não me dissesse as palavras que estavam naquele papel.

YueYue sorriu e não pensou muito mais para romper a distância que os separavam. O beijo que se iniciou foi apenas o primeiro de muitos que trocaram naquele dia.

Talvez fossem mesmo almas antigas e prometidas, e precisavam compensar todas as vidas que perderam se procurando.

E, certamente, Ling Chao nunca diria uma palavra sobre como contratara aquela velha mulher para lhe ajudar a juntar os amigos. Até porque ele não saberia explicar como aquela história de promessa centenária tinha realmente dado certo.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^


End file.
